Deep Web
The Deep Web is a section of the World Wide Web and what Welcome to the Game and its sequel revolve around. WTTG = It is accessed through the player's computer, hosted on A.N.N (Anonymous Node Network), and navigated through via the three Deep Wikis. It houses multiple websites that the player can access. The ultimate goal of the game is to skim every available website in search of "keys", bits of code that, once pieced together, can be used to access a Red Room. Some websites can only be connected to at certain time intervals. True to the real life deep web, many of the websites actually lead to dead pages, and only a handful include actual view-able content, and an even smaller percentage has a key hidden within it. Within the Deep Web there are three versions of the Wiki. The home page is Deep Wiki I which you start with. Deep Wiki II is found randomly in the source code of one of the pages on Deep Wiki I. Deep Wiki III is found on the Power of Three website on the Deep Wiki II where you must solve a memory puzzle by trial and error. Browsing the Deep Web puts the player in incredible danger, making them the target for hackers and home invaders (specifically the Kidnapper and the Breather) after intercepting their IP. List of websites *133734 *Alphabit Market *ANN Hoster *ANN Wallet *Bathroom Cams *Beam Info *Black Hat Post *BLACKHOST *Black Wire *Burned At The Stake *CannabisWorld *Charlie EU *Cheap Cigs *Cheap Surgery *ChosenAwake *Claffis *ClickClick Dead *Cotton Road *DarkBook *Death Log *Decrypt You *Deepweed *Doctor Murder *DoubleUP *Dream Place *Easy Paybuddy *Euro Firearms *Family Drug Shop *Father Donald *Flame *Flesh Trade *Forgive Me *Forsaken Gifts *Gnumped *Grandma's Fantasy *Grave Thieves *Greet MySisters *Hail Satan *Hidden Cams *Hidden Questions *Hot Burners *Hotel ANN *Illuminati *Is Evil *Kill For Me *Legion *Mobile Market *NudeYouTubers *Organ Mart *Parasite *Passports Are Us *Paybuddy Dolla *Pay 2 Rape *Pay Blocker *PirateHACKERS *Pounds *Rent A Hacker *Scream Bitch *Shadow Web Portal *Shiwa *Steroid Queen *Takedownman *Tango Down *Testical Mutilation *The Bomb Maker *The Bunker *The Butcher *The Doll Maker *The Gatekeeper *The Info Exchange *The Loogaroo *The Muhgel *The Pedo Handbook *The Prey *Upper Earth *Vess *Warehouse 33 *Weed Post *XXXTEENXXX *zeroDay Gallery 20161111221237_1.jpg 20161111221837_1.jpg 20161111221218_1.jpg 20161111221647_1.jpg Trivia *The Deep Wiki is a parody of The Hidden Wiki. *The game treats the Deep Web as a densely packed slice of the internet invariably loaded with illegal and twisted content. This is inaccurate. The Deep Web is the majority of the internet, and refers to content on the internet inaccessible by conventional public search engines. For example, privated content on social media is technically apart of the Deep Web. The internet section as represented in Welcome to the Game is closer to the Dark Web than the Deep Web. The Dark Web refers to content on darknets (routed, anonymized, corruptible IP space), which is much more streamlined and vile than the Deep Web; a closer real-world equivalent to the setting of Welcome to the Game. |-|WTTG2 = It is accessed through Clint Edwards's computer and is again hosted on A.N.N (Anonymous Node Network). It houses multiple websites that Clint can access. The ultimate goal of the game is to skim every available website in search of "hashes", bits of code that, once pieced together, can be used to access the Shadow Web browser. Like in the first game, the player starts on The Deep Wiki I but can burrow their way into the other two through puzzle solving and source code scouring. List of websites *Ave Satan *Bathroom Cams *Black Market *Brutal Underground *Bug Friendly *Cheap Surgery *Cleaning Services *Corpses For Sell *Cotton Road *DEEPDOTWEB *Deep Journal *Drone Spy *EnCrave *Evidence Locker *Eye *Family Drug Shop *Father Donald *Fifty Seven *Flame *Flesh Trade *Foot Doctor *Forgive Me *Fortune Cookie *Hail Satan *Happy Family *Heirloom *Hot Burners *Illuminati *I Love Cats *IAMHERE *Keep Sake *Legion *Little Friends *Milk Supply *My Gut *Myriad *Oneless *Passports R Us *Red Triangle *Rule of Three *Secure Drop *SKYWEB *Snuff Portal *Tango Down *THANATOS *Thanks For Visiting *The Butcher *The Doll Maker *The Granddaddy *The Hall *The Light Within *THE MAGISTRI *We Rock *You There? Gallery heirloom.png somesite.png mygut.png Category:Deep Web Category:Welcome to the Game Category:Welcome to the Game II